1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutting structures and more particularly pertains to a manual cutting wheel for cutting pizza or other planar objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cutting structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, cutting structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cutting structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,028; U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,479; U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,618; U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,981; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 321,112.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a manual cutting wheel for cutting pizza or other planar objects which includes a substantially U-shaped handle with a rotating cutting wheel mounted to the base of the handle, wherein the handle is oriented relative to the cutting wheel such that a downward force can be applied to the wheel during a cutting procedure.
In these respects, the manual cutting wheel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting pizza or other planar objects.